Tiger Resurrection
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: -En estos momentos eres un tigre sin dientes ni colmillos que está feliz en su jaula- Dijo su maestro y en menos de nada el muchacho pelopincho estaba devastado... Pero no era tarde para despertar al animal que habitaba dentro de él AU, basado en el arco de Toramaru en las eliminatorias asiaticas del FFI


Era finales de la tarde después del debut de los Super Once de Japón contra las Grandes Olas de Australia. El partido terminó en u con las anotaciones de Josuke Tsunami y Shuuya Gouenji. El entrenador Michiya Kudou era entrevistado por periodistas de canales importantes de la televisión Nipona.

-Entonces señor Kudou, ¿Usted afirma que la selección japonesa será la que logrará representar al continente en las eliminatorias contra los demás 6 países participantes

-Seguro…- El entrenador mantenía su mirada seria sin ningún tapujo ante los medios- Ninguna selección de Asia no podrá derrotar la combinación del liderazgo de nuestro portero y capitán, Satoru Endo y nuestra ofensa conformada por los mejores jugadores del país, además en tener a jóvenes promesas como Toramaru Utsunomiya y Seiya Tobitaka hace que nuestra selección de mucho de que hablar, confío en que mis jugadores puedan lograr una hazaña tan grande como representarse ellos mismos contra el mundo

-Ya veo, ¿Qué opina acerca del partido que tuvieron los Leones del Desierto de Qatar y las Aves de Leyenda de Tailandia? Hemos tenido informes de que el conjunto catarí ganó por goleada el equipo tailandés y será el nuevo oponente en estas eliminatorias, ¿Acaso ese equipo le preocupa?

-Se lo diré de esa forma, si las cosas salen como creo me atrevo a decir que la selección de Japón ganará usando su estilo en la cancha y obtenemos el cupo para representar a Asia en el Futbol Fronteras Internacional sin ningún problema

-Señor Kudou, ¿No cree que lo que usted dijo hace un momento sea una especie de declaración apresurada de su parte?

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el camerino estaba Toramaru Utsunomiya que estaba listo para descansar en la zona residencial donde se ubicaba la selección de Japón. Tenía su mochila al hombro y era de los últimos jóvenes en salir junto con Gouenji y Endo. Justo abrió la puerta cuando se topó con un muchacho pelirrojo de peinado de mechones elevados alto con ropas veraniegas, camiseta hawaiana pero sin mangas y bermuda ancha que llegaba a las pantorrillas y sandalias (Parecido a Issei de High School DXD pero con cabello rojo).

-¿Musashi- sensei?

-¿Musashi?- Preguntaron Toramaru algo impresionados como si hubieran conocido antes a ese hombre

-Chicos, ¿Conocen a ese joven?

-Ah, mis modales, me presento, soy Musashi Torashiro, capitán y entrenador del club de Futbol de la preparatoria Uranohoshi, del estado de Shizuoka- Dijo el joven pelirrojo

-Él es mi maestro- Respondió el joven Toramaru- Él fue mi maestro cuando era un niño

-Eres tú, Musashi senpai…

-¿Senpai?- Indagó Endo

-De hecho antes de mí, Musashi senpai era el goleador de Kidokawa

-Ah, Shuuya-san, ha pasado un buen tiempo amigo mío- Le dio la mano al jugador de fuego- He escuchado lo de tu hermana y que tuviste un problema con los Mukata… Me alegro de que regresaras a la cancha

Y ahora con Endo

-He oído de ti y de tu equipo, me siento halagado de conocer al joven que hizo lo imposible, mis felicitaciones, Endo-san

-Oh gracias no me lo agradezcas

-Sigue luchando así y llevarás muy lejos a nuestra selección

Musashi hizo una mirada seria hasta Toramaru el cual bajó la mirada

-Toramaru, he visto tu debut contra Australia y por eso he venido a verte

-¿Y qué… Que le pareció, sensei?- Preguntó el joven pelopincho mientras se rascaba la cabeza y sonreía tenuemente pero el joven ex goleador de Kidokawa mantenía su férrea mirada ante el más joven de los Super Once

-He notado que desde que abandonaste a tu equipo y dejaste de ser un goleador, te has convertido en una princesita- Aquello dejó mudo y aturdido al joven delantero

-¿Qué…?

-¿Desde hace cuando comenzaste a jugar de una manera tan dulce?

-¿Dulce?

-Así es… ¿Recuerdas el regate que hiciste ante Australia?...- El joven tenía sus orbes castaños iluminados de enojo mientras el pobre Toramaru estaba con una mirada baja como si la vergüenza y el deshonor lo invadieran adentro- Era tu oportunidad para anotar, tenías la portería a tu frente pero como ahora eres un cobarde se la pasaste a Shuuya-san y ganaron… Esa debió ser tu gran final en tu debut como jugador nacional, ese debió ser tu primer gol

El hombre en menos de nada tenía la mirada ensombrecida mientras apretaba sus puños

-Toramaru, ahora por tu culpa tengo el corazón destrozado, ¿Sabes por qué?... Por qué en estos momentos eres un tigre sin colmillos, sin garras, sin nada, en pocas palabras eres un triste animal herido de muerte

-¿Un tigre… Sin colmillos?

-Sí, eres un patético tigre de zoológico, sólo y feliz en su jaula… Ahora le señaló el dedo de manera acusadora mientras su mirada ahora llena de enojo y frustración- Tu problema es que desde dejaste de anotar, desde que ese estúpido entrenador que tienen te convocó te han convertido en alguien débil y estúpido como un simio. Anteriormente tú solías tener el valor y el coraje para anotar goles aunque tu equipo llevase la delantera

Endo trataba de hacer pagar a Musashi por tan duras palabras pero Gouenji lo detuvo, el pelirrojo era su senpai cuando estaba en Kidokawa y aparte lo conocía muy bien, si criticaba duramente a Toramaru era por algo en especial.

-¿Qué hiciste desde que estás en la selección? ¡No hiciste absolutamente nada! ¡Yo nunca te enseñé ese fútbol dulce! ¡Me das vergüenza, yo creía en ti! ¡¿Y así me lo agradeces?!

Bajó su dedo mientras mantenía esa dureza mientras el pobre pelopincho ahora estaba temblando de dolor, de vergüenza, era si se odiaba a sí mismo por ser muy débil en comparación de sus compañeros der juego

-Te enseñé que cuando estás en la cancha, no debes mostrar absolutamente nada ni piedad a tus enemigos, la fuerza y el ataque lo son todo y ahora ese estúpido emo de Michiya Kudou te impuso sus estúpidas leyes y por eso perdiste las ganas de luchar contra los más fuertes, ¿Qué ese era acaso tu mayor sueño? Entiendo que faltes a las practicas por ayudar a tu madre en el restaurante y eso está bien, ella depende de ti y pone su corazón con tal de mejorar tu vida como la de ella, pero…

Se puso de espaldas sin ni siquiera mirarlo

-Pero perdiste tu espíritu de pelea hasta tu corazón que ardías se apagó, ¿Acaso recuerdas cuando tú y yo en ocasiones trabajamos en los pedidos y tomábamos eso como nuestro entrenamiento para mejorar nuestras habilidades? La gente se conmovía por tus actos, te admiraban por tu valor al vivirla, hasta los inspirabas aunque sea para algo valioso ante los demás

-Sensei… Es… Es que yo…

-¿De verdad deseabas jugar en la selección? ¿Qué no dijiste que era un gran orgulloso pelear al lado de Shuuya quien fue tu inspiración? ¿Acaso ese era tu objetivo?

El pobre pelopincho apretó sus dientes

-Sensei, hago lo mejor que puedo, con mi ayuda todos pueden anotar goles

-¿Lo mejor que puedes?- Musashi apretó los puños mientras sentía que su corazón se destrozaba, quería y amaba a su discípulo como un hermano pequeño el cual quería forjar su camino de manera correcta

-Entiendo lo que siente sensei, pero esa es mi misión, no puedo robar la oportunidad de que mis compañeros luzcan en la cancha, creeme, es la mejor forma de disfrutar el futbol

-¡¿Disfrutar el futbol jugando como un marica?! ¡¿Acaso te volviste un estúpido?!- Le gritó con ira- Estás equivocado, mira a Shuuya y a Endo, mira a tu selección… ¡Estás peleando al lado de los mejores jugadores de Japón! ¡Estás peleando por casi más de cien millones de personas! ¡El enemigo es el mundo entero! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que están comenzando a luchar para ser los más fuertes ante todo el planeta? Si sigues pensando de esa manera, tus propios compañeros te van a superar y aplastarte como una hormiga

El pobre Toramaru estaba con una mirada sombría mientras sus dos senpais solo tenían que ser testigos de tan duras criticas de Musashi

-Mientras tú andas lloriqueando, tus demás compañeros como diversos oponentes mejoran sus habilidades siguiendo firmemente sus sueños e ideales- Decidió caminar hacia la puerta sin mirarlo hasta que se detiene- En estos momentos tengo una escuela de futbol, la escuela Uranohoshi queda exactamente en la ciudad de Numazu, en un pueblito llamado Uchiura, ahí entreno a jóvenes jugadores hasta niñas pequeñas entran a esa escuela para hacerse más fuertes. Si quieres resucitar a aquel tigre muerto, puedes venir cuando quieras, puedes llevar a un amigo o a tu novia si quieres… ¡Ay cierto!

En menos de nada le dio unos panfletos a los tres jugadores donde se mostraba la información de dicha escuela

-Para más información pueden visitar nuestro sitio web, no solo es una escuela de futbol, también se enseña surfing, voleibol, futbol playa y hasta tenemos un grupo de school idols llamado Aquors, nos vemos chicos

El joven pelirrojo se fue dejando a un Toramaru mudo y sin ganas mientras Endo y Gouenji solo se limitaron a dejarlo a solas. El pobre muchacho decidió ir con su equipaje e irse a casa con el costal al hombro. Al entrar a su hogar entró sin saludar a su madre que lo esperaba con cena preparada y se encerró en su habitación.

La pobre mujer recordaba que desde hace algunos días se portaba muy extraño y obviamente habló de eso con Musashi quién fue su maestro y el cual era su ahijado. El muchacho le contó el problema de Toramaru, el chico solía ser un goleador de una escuela primaria en la prefectura de Saitama, tenía un talento innato como una envidiable velocidad y un olfato de cañonero.

Su nombre se hizo sonar en su ciudad natal hasta se rumoreaba que él era el sucesor de Steve Hyuga, futbolista oriundo de ese estado como una de las leyendas nacionales del balompié japonés. Su escuela llegó casi a disputar el campeonato de la prefectura y casi no había ningún partido donde el no se destacaba considerado como uno de los goleadores estrella casi superando los tantos anotados de Steve Hyuga en su época de primaria. Pero a pesar de sus logros tenía como consecuencia que ninguno de sus compañeros no sobresaliera, solo él se llevaba los créditos lo que ocasionaba que todos comenzaran a odiarlo y claro eso generó una depresión en el joven goleador.

Después de un tiempo el joven a pesar de tener buenas oportunidades de disparar siempre pasaba a sus compañeros dándoles la relevancia que no tuvieron, ya no jugaría al máximo nivel, ya no se divertía como antes… Ahora era un tigre enjaulado tal como lo dijo su maestro, básicamente un cero a la izquierda al frente de todos sus compañeros… No tenía de otra, su hijo tenía que irse al Sur del Japón en inmediaciones del mar de Suruga, al puerto de Numazu para ser el auténtico tigre que fue en el pasado.

.

.

.

En las inmediaciones de la sede japonesa, Endo y algunos de sus amigos fueron a llamar a Toramaru para el desayuno pero no había rastros del joven delantero a lo cual puso en alerta a todos los miembros del seleccionado nipón. Una de las tres asistentes del conjunto japonés corrió despavorida al despacho del entrenador Kudou.

-¿Qué pasa Kino-san?- Preguntó el serio entrenador

-Entrenador… Toramaru no está, no se le ve en ninguna parte- Dijo temerosa la primera asistente del Raimon- ¿Qué hacemos?

El técnico japonés se paró de su gabinete y decidió llamar al móvil del muchacho, nada, celular apagado a lo que posiblemente el muchacho estuviese ocupado en los pedidos del restaurante de su madre ya que en ocasiones tardaba uno o dos días debido a aquello, faltaba una semana para el encuentro con Qatar a lo que lo esperaba su regreso con calma y serenidad aunque se preguntaba si algo sucedió con su familia o su madre ya que ella tenía problemas de salud.

Pasaron dos días… El joven no vino a las practicas a lo cual preocupaba al entrenador como a sus amigos sobre todo a Gouenji que se extrañaba ante la repentina ida de su kouhai pero él y Endou concordaban en que había ido al dichoso lugar de entrenamiento en Numazu, en las bahías de Shizuoka donde trataría de entrenar y volverse más fuerte para el encuentro contra Qatar.

.

.

.

Dos horas en un viaje de tren a un costo de casi 5000 yenes, un joven vestido de capucha y mochila al hombro estaba haciendo presencia en una de las hermosas playas del sureste japonés en una de las regiones insignia del fútbol nacional, donde surgió aquel equipo de leyenda llamado Niupi de los cuales surgieron leyendas como Oliver Atom, Benji Price, Tom Misaki, Bruce Harper, entre otros astros.

Era una mañana cualquiera en una clásica playa con cielo despejado, grandes palmeras y mar resplandeciente de aquellos que siempre le gustaba ir Tsumami para agarrar una ola. En el mar a una distancia de la playa estaban seis jóvenes, cuatro chicos y dos chicas estaban parados con el agua a rastras hasta las rodillas.

Cada uno de ellos estaba pateando un balón constantemente debido a la corriente repetitiva de las olas mientras a la distancia, el pelirrojo llamado Musashi estaba viendo su progreso mientras envainaba una espada de kendo mientras estaba con una mirada como si quisiera partirle la cara a alguien.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¡Takami, Sakurauchi!- Les gritó a dos de los entrenados- De esa forma no serán admirados por su nación, par de inútiles. Entrenen sus piernas y hagan uso de esta hermosa playa, envíen los balones al mar lo más lejos que puedan, patéenlos de manera que no sean regresados por las olas

Los jugadores asintieron y prosiguieron dando lo mejor de ellos mientras a la distancia cierta sombra de ojos grises veía la espalda del exigente pelirrojo

-¿Por qué demonios te demoraste estúpido discípulo?- Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro- Sabía que vendrías…


End file.
